Coming Home (AU)
by Wulferious
Summary: Max is away overseas in Afghanistan, while the reader sits at home, wondering if he'll ever come back. [Mad Max Alternate Universe]


(A/N: A military AU where Max is a soldier instead of a cop, and the apocalypse/water/oil wars never happened.. You can picture Max as either Tom Hardy or Mel Gibson, whichever version of Max you prefer. There's also a little bit of Australian slang but it's pretty self explanatory.)

Today was an off day for you. You felt a little down today, and didn't have very much energy. You had just sent an EMail off to Max, your husband of 2 years. He was currently in Afghanistan, and sometimes it was hard not knowing if he would ever come back to you. You missed him more and more each day that he was gone, and always dreaded watching him leave you whenever he was home. At least you two exchanged EMails, but those were few and far between as well.

Today was Memorial Day, a special holiday dedicated to the soldiers that had gone off to war. The holiday was mainly celebrated in America, where you were born. So, you put up you and your brother's flag in the living room window every year. (You and your brother had moved to Australia when you and Max got married.)

On top of that, your third anniversary with Max was closing in, and you guessed that's what made you feel depressed. Spending that special day without Max was certainly not something you wanted to do. But, you had decided to go out tomorrow, to pack up and send a care package over to his station as a present. Just to make sure that Max knew you still loved him.

Even so, you didn't have the integrity to move, therefore you had decided to procrastinate. Today, you had just decided to sit there, staring at the blank screen of your television as you curled yourself up in the corner of your couch. Next to you, sat your brother, Nux. On occasion, he would let himself in, (you gave him a spare key) just to keep you company while Max was overseas. He was a little bit of a bogan at times, but it was nice to have him around.

"How about we put something on, huh, sis?" He asked, eying you from the other end of the couch.

"Do whatever you want, I don't care," you sighed, fiddling with a small photo of Max. You hardly had any motivation for anything today, and a headache from noise was the last thing you wanted to deal with today. Without looking at him, you knew that your brother was frowning, as he popped in a movie, setting it to 'play', and dancing his way into the kitchen to grab a bowl of popcorn.

The movie was something American, and about war heroes. You were a little bit angry at Nux for his choice of movie, considering how sensitive you were about the subject right now. But when you looked over at him as he sat down, you noticed that he wasn't even paying any attention the movie he picked.

Fiddling with your wedding band and placing the picture of your husband on your lap, you leaned over towards your brother and tried to see what he was looking at. But, he pulled his phone away at the last second.

"Don't be so nosy, (y/n)!" Nux scolded quickly, a grin making its way onto his face as he poked your shoulder.

"You seriously are weird," You comment, moving your way back into your nook of the couch.

Reluctantly, you watched the military movie, despite the fact that you found little enjoyment in it. These types of movies always made you miss Max. He was the only one that found joy in those movies, laughing and criticizing the inaccuracies of the characters and the discipline. You would only watch them with Max, just so you could listen to him rant. It was sort of like a tradition.

As Nux texted away, and the movie had just gone past its halfway point into just downright action, your mind was lost in thought, thinking about what Max would say at certain parts.

"That guy has no control over his gun." "Nobody has aim that perfect!" "People aren't supposed to go charging out into the field like that without some sort of backup. That guy would've been shot down in an instant." "Talking back or giving sass to a higher rank could very well mean a court martial, and defying orders guarantees it." "These guys are turkeys." "Hey, fellas! You're turkeys, you know that?!"

You could clearly hear his voice in your head. Picking up his picture again, you smiled at it fondly. The picture was of him giving one of his signature side smiles, and gesturing an embarrassed thumbs up. He always looked so cute this way, since he wasn't the type of person anyone would see as soft and caring, but as a bulky and intimidating man. Max wanted you to get rid of that picture, but you had always kept it in secret. It always managed to cheer you up.

Suddenly, there was a knock at your door, your train of thought was brutally derailed. Nux leaned over from his side of the couch and poked you again.

"You should get that," he stated, turning back to his phone and typing something quickly on the screen.

"Why should I? There's a sign on the door that specifically says "No Soliciting" on it. People should just learn how to read," you counter, and Nux only sighed.

"Go on, just do it!" He exclaimed, pulling you off the couch and pushing you toward the front door of your house. Behind you, Nux had his phone pointed at you with a video camera.

"What, you looking to get a video of me punching some bastard and tellin' him to rack off?"

Nux just ushered you to the door, as you rolled your eyes.

Gripping the doorknob, you twisted it and pulled the door inwards, revealing not a solicitor like you were expecting, but a man you knew by just what he was wearing. A dull green camo uniform with 'Rockatansky' embroidered on the chest pocket of the jacket in black thread, and a small rainbow of medals pinned on the other pocket. Two Australian ceremony pins on the lapel of the jacket, and a small heart pin that was barely visible from under his lapel. (You remembered making that pin.) The man lifted his hat from his head, revealing a face you had waited for months to just catch a glimpse of.

Max!

"Max…. you're… Max!" Jumping into your husband's arms, immediately breaking into tears. You wrapped your legs around his waist, shoving your face into the crook of his neck. Max chuckled as he returned the embrace.

"Max…. I missed you, so much! I love you! I love you so much!" You exclaim, your voice slightly muffled by his jacket.

"I love you too… I've missed you, (y/n). So much." Max rubbed your back gently, and kissed you, once you leaned back a little. You felt like you would melt into a puddle once you heard Max's wonderful voice.

Slowly, Max stepped into the house. He carried you, moving his arms to support you as you kept your legs wrapped around him. One arm was supporting your legs and his other hand cheekily making its way to your buttocks. Max was a man of few words, but with the way he held you, it didn't matter if he spoke. You were just glad that he was home, and at the moment, you weren't bothered at the fact that he was groping you, a grin working its way onto his oh-so-kissable lips.

"You two are so clingy," Nux commented with a giggle, still filming the two of you as Max took you across the house and towards the bedroom.

"Yeah, and this is where you stop," Max said, you could still almost melt at his gravelly voice.. Nux stopped in his tracks.

"Ah… I get it, I get it. I'll leave you two alone, but this is _so_ going on YouTube!"

With a strange laughter, Nux bounded from the hallway, packed up his stuff in the living room, and waved as he left the house.

The rest was history. You could have kissed Max until your lips fell off, just as Max opened the door to your bedroom, carrying you inside as you undid the buttons of your blouse. Both you and Max were eager to catch up on all the things the two of you missed.


End file.
